It Started With A KILL
by rikamei23
Summary: "The prince have decided, from now on you're my concubine." "...W-what...do...Concubine?" "Ushishishi... exactly what it means." I'm Sienna, a nurse and part of the Varia's Sun Squad, and apparently, a concubine of a sadistic and bloodthirsty prince. How did I got in this situation? Well, It all started with a KILL. BelxOC (Story being re-written...)
1. ONE - Curiosity

_**Third Fanfic 0.0**_

_**I hope that you guys will like it~ **_

* * *

**It Started With A KILL**

"The prince have decided, from now on you're my concubine." "...W-what...do...Concubine?" "Ushishishi... exactly what it means~" I'm Sienna, a nurse and part of the Varia's Sun Squad, and apparently, a concubine of a sadistic and bloodthirsty prince. How did I got in this situation? Well, It all started with a KILL.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Curiosity**

A peaceful day and a girl was standing in front of a big gate, the gate to hell, nervously. It was her first day as a member of the Vongola's Special Assassination Squad, and according to the papers she received, she would be part of the Sun Squad. A fresh nursing graduate with some connection with the Vongola Family, that's her, Sienna Rossi. No, her name wasn't related to her hair or eye color. The last time she checked, her hair was still as black as the night sky and her eyes was still a bright shade of turquoise.

Sighing she rang the doorbell, hoping that no one was there so that she would have an excuse from not proceeding. Her wish was denied, unfortunately, as a guy with brown... errr... green and orange hair rushed to her. The man was obviously happy, for some unknown reasons, and he looks... for the lack of a better word, weird. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't terrified. The man hugged her, joyfully, "Kyaaa~ Finally, a girl! You should call me Luss-nee!" he said with an unnaturally girly voice.

A chill went down her spine, maybe those people weren't lying when they said that the Varia officers have screws loose on their heads.

Well, on he positive side, this man wasn't scary. "Ummm, I am Sienna Rossi, a new member of the sun squad under Sir Lussuria." She said politely, better have a good first impression because it last. The man pouted which made her feel more uncomfortable

"That's me! And listen, I don't want you to address me as 'Sir'! It should be 'nee-chan' which is japanese for 'big sis', Ok?"

So this was her boss, huh? "Yes, Lussuria-nee. Thank you or being nice to me." She nodded, giving a small smile.

"Oh, It's nothing, dear~ They do say that birds of the same feather flocks together!"

* * *

Sienna secured the nurse cap on top of her head, making sure that it won't fall. She, like every one else in the palace, was wearing the Varia uniform. Unfortunately for her, only the officers can wear it the way they like, but she did receive a permission from Lussuria to wear a nurse cap.

The Varia's headquarters/palace was huge, there was a dungeon underground, the ground/1st floor was composed of the ball room, great hall, library, and a big infirmary. The second floor was for the lower ranking members or grunts, it have rooms, bathrooms, kitchen, and dinning rooms, separated based on what squad they are. The lightning squad, for example, have a dinning room of their own and 4 members shares a room with each other.

The third and fourth floor belongs to the officers. The Fourth floor was where the rooms of the officers were located. The third floor was where Sienna stays. Even if she's a low ranking member, she was given the 'privileged' to stay there and manage the infirmary located there, alone. Why? Ask Lussuria. She was basically the only one in the third floor where the dinning room of the officers was located, also the meeting room, a spacious living room and a big kitchen.

You might ask, why was she assigned there. As I said, ask Lussuria, his reasons being: 'I want to have a girl to chat with' and 'no one wants that position anyway, the previous one assigned died' *cough*was killed*cough*

Why does no one wants that position? Well staying in a place near where the boss, who will kill you if you disturb his eating time, is suicide. Add the fact that the meeting room was there, the last time the Decimo went there to have a meeting with the officers, the whole floor was ruined, Oh! and taking care of the ruthless assassins who dislikes being injured and tended to was like asking to be killed.

Poor Sienna wasn't aware of this.

* * *

News of a new member reached everyone's ears, adding the fact that she was a girl and took the position everyone dreaded, made the topic reach everyone in less than a second. Though instead of admiring, being jealous or wanting to see her or wondering if she's a beauty or not, what was going on everyone's mind was 'I wonder how long will she stay alive?'

Sienna just laughed it off, they couldn't be that bad... right?

"VOOOIIIII! That Sawada brat send a message, We're having a fucking war against that damn Albero Family!"

Walking toward the infirmary, that was just near her room, the loud voice got her attention. Curiosity won over her, so she decided to take a peak at the fancy door.

"Ushishishishi, Strategy Captain Squalo~ There's a girl outside, can i punish her for listening to our meeting?"

Shit... she was caught. Sienna paled and took a step backwards, after her back collided at the wall, she ran as fast as she can.

"Bel~ that must be Sienna-chan! She's the new nurse, assigned at our infirmary, be kind to her, OK?"

"Ushishishi, you can't order the prince around, pervert."

"You're so mean, Bel!"

"Bel-senpai, I think you scared her with your ugliness."

"I'll kill you, froggie!"

"VOOOIIIII! SHUT UP!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU GUYS ARE DISTURBING BOSS!"

_bang_

"Shut up, scums!"

* * *

_**Hi! Do you like it? Then please review~(if it's ok) Title was inspired by 'it started with a kiss'**_

_**Sienna might not be as hilarious as the OCs on other belxoc fics but I promise that she is interesting (...no...more like weird...and...random but relatable ...for...). Please give her (and this fic) a chance!**_

_**Review~ please! It will make me rrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaallllllllyyyyy happy!**_


	2. TWO-Sigh,Chills,Sadistic,and Misfortunes

_**Another Chapter! Hope you like it! leave a Review... please?**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Sigh, Chills, Sadistic, and Misfortunes**

Sienna leaned at the wall, catching her breath as she slid down. Her heart was beating fast, not because of love or something like that, but because of fear. She looked back to see if that guy followed her or not. When she saw nothing, she closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Sienna-chan~ There you are!" Startled, Sienna let out a scream but quickly covered her mouth after. Looking at the source of the voice, she sighed again.

It was just Lussuria... but that guy was with that crazy blond... they are both officers... the officers were scary...

Sienna shook her head, assuring herself that she was just being paranoid... hopefully.

"Sienna-chan! Come on, I'll introduce you to them~" Lussuria said gleefully, but the girl turned into a stone statue.

Sienna's brain stopped functioning from the shock. She'll meet the officers, along with the scary blond guy, who wanted to punish her... by that she was pretty sure it meant kill.

"N-no, thanks..." She managed to squeeze out, albeit quietly.

"Ohhh~ Don't be shy, dear!"

"He..hehe... I still have to go to the infirmary, Lussuria-nee. T-there's always a next time... right?" Sienna was praying that the flamboyant man will agree, but she's really an unlucky person.

"No excuses, dear! Let's go!"

* * *

"VOOII! LUSSURIA! what took you so long!?" Long silver hair swayed along with the man's sword. Superbi Squalo glared at Lussuria and Sienna, who shut her eyes in fear.

"Squ-chan~ you're scaring my cute daughter, Sienna-chan!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Ushishishishi, it's the girl peasant..."

"Ohhh, the girl who got scared with senpai's ugliness..."

"Shut up, froggie~"

Sienna opened her eyes and looked at the guys in front of her. The scary blond guy was there, also a guy with a sword and long silver hair, and a guy wearing a frog hat. Sienna glanced at Lussuria who was saying something like 'What a happy family we have!'

'family!? happy!?' She shouted, at her mind.

"Go on, introduce yourself!" Lussuria pushed Sienna forward, which snapped her thoughts.

"I-I'm Sienna Rossi, part of the Sun Squad... I'm also the one managing your infirmary."

"Whatever, trash! Go and get ready!" Sienna gave a confused look at the silver hired man whose sword was pointed at the door.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Sienna-chan. You will be going on a mission with Fran and Bel!"

Sienna paled and she could swear that if she didn't hit a warm body, she would have fainted right there... wait.

Chills went down her spine, realizing that she bumped with the blond. "Ushishishi~ peasant, what are you doing?" Belphegor was amused at Sienna's actions. Fear. She's scared of them, and he loves it. Grinning at the thought, he placed his left hand at the girl's left shoulder. A fancy knife appeared at his right hand, and he pressed it at Sienna's right cheek.

He dragged it, creating a pink line with a drop of blood sliding down.

The wound was not deep, thankfully.

Bel's grin went wider, if that was possible. He licked the blood from the wound he made on her face, chuckling like the sadistic guy he was.

Sienna's turquoise eyes widened from the shock, and then she fainted.

"Ushishishi... do I really have to work with this weak peasant?" He looked at the girl lying at the floor, well you couldn't really tell with his bangs covering his eyes and all.

"Bel-senpai! I thought you're a prince..."

"What is it, frog?"

"Aren't princes supposed to be gentlemans? You should have helped her. Oh, right! you are the one that scared her with your ugliness and perverted actions, fake prince..." Fran said, without any sign of emotion.

"Strategy Captain Squalo~ I swear, the frog will die in this mission... and the girl too." Three knives appeared at Belphegor's right hand, as he threw it at Fran's frog head.

A vein appeared at Squalo's head, it was quite clear that he was pissed off. "VOOOIIII! BEL AND FRAN! GO AND PACK NOW! LUSSURIA, TAKE THAT STUPID GIRL IN HER ROOM!" He pointed at Sienna, using his sword.

"IF SHE DIDN'T WAKE UP A HOUR BEFORE THE FLIGHT, PACK FOR HER!"

* * *

A few black strands of her hair covered her face. Sienna groaned, trying to get into a more comfortable position as she hugged a quite big, spongebob stuff toy. Her eyes were now half open as she was also semiconscious.

Memories of the earlier event suddenly flashed in her mind, causing her to jolt up, wide awake, sweating and wishing that It was just a dream.

Looking at the table beside her double sized bed, she found a small note. She combed her hair using her fingers, because it was really messy. Her nurse cap was now unattached at her head and was innocently lying beside her pillow. Sighing, she took the note and read it.

_Sienna-chan~_

_Go pack QUICKLY! You're plane will leave at 7pm._

_You guys will be staying at a hotel in Paris ~ _

_Pack clothes good for three days! And to be sure, we already ordered a dress for you, it's at your closet. I suppose that I should also tell you what the mission is._

_The Albero Family's heir will be meeting his fiancée tomorrow night. The thing is, their marriage was arranged so they still haven't met yet. Yes, you will pretend as the fiancée while Bel will kill him and Fran will kidnap the true Fiancee._

_Your name will be Charlotte Conte, a rich girl. The daughter of a famous business man, Giovanni Conte._

_Good Luck!_

_-Lussuria-nee_

Looking at the clock, which displays a red '5:15 pm', she grabbed the smaller suitcase out of the two she owns. After stuffing her the clothes inside, she quickly get her towel and went inside the bath room to take a shower.

* * *

"Ushishishishi... girl peasant, there you are!" Belphegor was sitting comfortably inside the plane. He was wearing a violet striped long sleeves t-shit, black pants and boots. If Sienna wasn't scared of him, she would have found him handsome.

Sienna squeaked as she went to the farthest seat, hoping that Belphegor would leave her alone.

"It's only the two of us now, peasant~"

Chills went down her spine as she gulped.

"Let's have some fun~ ushishishi..."

She cursed her unluckiness, out of all persons, why does it have to be a sadistic scary assassin?

Well, that is the life of Sienna Rossi, from normal to a life filled with misfortunes When did it start? Well, i started when she killed someone and from then was trained to be an assassin.

To summarize the reason of her misfortunes, it was all because of a kill. It was mentioned at the title right? That it stated with a kill.

Though little does she knew, it wasn't really the start, for something much worse will come.

* * *

_**Hope you like it! Review, please~**_

_**I have two hings to ask,**_

_**Is any of the varia out of character? If yes, then I'm sorry!**_

_**How is Sienna? By that I mean her character, is she annoying? overly _? or something?**_

**By the way here's some info about Sienna!**

**Name:**Sienna Rossi

_Info_

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **23 (story was set in TYL!)

**Status: **Alive

**Date of Birth: **June 23

**Famiglia: **Vongola Famiglia

**Team: **Varia

**Weapons: **Guns

**Box Animal: **Sunny (a monarch butterfly)

**Flames: **Sun

**Blood Type: **A

**Height: **167cm

**Weight: **55 kg

**Family: **Miguel Rossi (Father)- A member of the Vongola Family, although his position is low, the Ninth (and future Tsuna) still have a great trust into him.

Claire [Inoue] Rossi (Mother)- A half Japanese- Italian, she's a normal housewife and a supportive mother. Before getting married, she was a virologist. (virologist-studies viruses)

_**YamamotoFan: I'm glad you like it~ Here it is~ Thank you very much for reviewing !**_

_**Kawaii Fruits: Don't worry! I also did that when I first encountered that word! Yes, yes, Wikipedia is like my closest friend X) it got everything~ I'm glad that you like it! Thank you very much for reviewing!**_

_**KHRLover1997: Thanks! I'm glad you found it exciting~ Thank you very much for reviewing!**_

_**painxsmile: hehe... my bad~ Thank you very much for reviewing!**_


	3. THREE- Arrival and Prince Charming

**Just to be clear, Bel is 27 while Sienna is 23, five years difference is quite common, right? Fran? i dunno but in this story, he's 17. There is no love triangle in this fic, 'cause I don't want to have one... I guess I should stop now and get to the story...**

**Enjoy! and also don't forget to _review~ please?_**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Arrival and Prince Charming**

_Sienna-chan~_

_Go pack QUICKLY! You're plane will leave at 7pm._

_You guys will be staying at a hotel in Paris ~_

_Pack clothes good for three days! And to be sure, we already ordered a dress for you, it's at your closet. I suppose that I should also tell you what the mission is._

_The Albero Family's heir will be meeting his fiancée tomorrow night. The thing is, their marriage was arranged so they still haven't met yet. Yes, you will pretend as the fiancée while Bel will kill him and Fran will kidnap the true Fiancee._

_Your name will be Charlotte Conte, a rich girl. The daughter of a famous business man, Giovanni Conte._

_Good Luck!_

_-Lussuria-nee_

* * *

"Maria, I'm bored... go and get my laptop." Lavender eyes was fixed at a maid who was passing by. The maid nodded, muttering a quick yes as he hurriedly went to fulfill the girl's order. "Miss Conte, I'm quite sure that you are well aware that we're currently in the middle of a lesson." A man wearing glasses said as he pushed his glasses upwards, and tried hard not to show his annoyance at the blonde girl.

"Yes, I am aware about that, and I'm also aware that daddy said you cannot force me to listen." She smirked, triumphantly, as she blatantly showed her dislike at the man who was tempted to glare at her.

"Excuse me, Miss Conte, you're father want's to talk with you."

* * *

Charlotte Conte, a seventeen years old beautiful French-Italian girl. Daughter of a famous business man who was a former politician and a French model. Never had she experienced doing a simple chore or something like that, because all she had to do would be accomplished with a clap of her hands. She always gets what she wants using her father's money. All of the things she owned were only the best of the best. She in other words, was a spoiled brat.

Though it seems that there was something she cannot get.

"Why!? Daddy, I don't want to!"

A man slammed his left fist at the table filled with paper works, which startled the girl. "Charlotte, please, I'm tired. It's either you'll obey me or I'll disown you." The man, Charlotte Conte's father warned, with a voice filled with authority.

Tears formed at her lavender eyes as she bit her lower lip, nodding as she muttered something. She sniffed, trying hard not to let her tears fell and then quickly ran to her room.

* * *

*bam*

The elegant wooden door was slammed as she hurriedly flopped down her bed. She let out a frustrated scream , while pulling her blonde hair that was kept in a bun. Tears were flowing nonstop, just like a waterfall.

It was unacceptable, unbelievable. Being betrothed at the young age of seventeen to a dangerous future mafia boss. Who would do that to their daughter? Oh, right... a greedy father who wants to enter the world of politics again.

A beautifully adorned jewelry box was thrown at the carpeted floor, opening it as its contents also fell. Gold earrings, diamond rings, a set of emerald accessories, etc., littered the carpet. As she looked around, a bookshelf caught her eyes. It was filled with books about business and some novels by Shakespeare and Doyle. Grabbing some books, she threw it with great force.

"That hurts." A boy whined, well not really since it was unemotional. A silhouette of a boy with an unnatural big head became clearer and clearer with every steps the boy took.

"Stay b-back... or else... I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" Charlotte warned as she desperately type some numbers at her cellphone.

"You cannot do that... I was ordered to not let you go to the engagement party."

* * *

Belphegor was annoyed and bored, as smell of vomit filled the air. "What a weak peasant." he muttered looking at the girl who was pale, and this time it was not because of fear.

Sienna was dizzy, she wiped her mouth with a wet tissue. She stood up, staggering as she grabbed her backpack ignoring the stinging pain at her left leg. She entered the toilet and took out a box. Lighting the yellow ring, she inserted it at the box, making a monarch butterfly appear. "Hey, Sunny... heal my wounds, ok?" The butterfly gently landed at her wounded legs and began to glow, healing the various cuts in her body which was inflicted by Belphegor. The good thing was, she was getting a bit used to it... wait! that's not a good thing, AT ALL!

Her wounds were now healed, though her left leg, which has the deepest wound, was still numb. It was a side effect, and would probably last a few minutes. Jumping on one foot, she went at the sink and brushed her teeth, after that she washed her face and entered a cubicle to change out of the clothes stained with blood.

Someone announce that they would arrive in a few minutes, she then went back to her seat, completely forgetting to apply some makeup.

Bel was now really bored, he cannot play with the peasant for they are about to arrive. Some of Albero family's man would pick them up, the good thing was they'll share the same room, and he cannot wait for that. "Ushishishi, our enemies are idiots." He chuckled, as the plane landed. The black haired girl, who was busily tying her shoes, failed to notice the knives that purposely missed her. Shocked and a bit terrified, she looked around for Belphegor, only to found out that he already got off.

"Sir B-bel...phegor..." She failed at trying to grab the blond prince's attention, which she was somehow thankful for, so she then ran up to the man. She ran and ran, Belphegor was walking fast, or maybe it was at the length of their legs, speaking of legs, it was fortunate that her left leg was now completely healed. She finally managed to catch up to the blond, albeit keeping a distance.

They walked quietly, and it was awkward for her. The moon shone brightly, as they finally saw a man standing besides a limousine.

"I presume that you are Miss Charlotte Conte... but who is this guy?" The man asked, annoying Bel who was itching to see some blood.

"Yes, I'm Sie-Charlotte Conte, It's nice to meet you mister." She said politely at the man who was eyeing a hooded Belphegor. Bel wore that to hide his face, which is already hidden by his bangs, and in order for the enemy to not recognize him.

"H-he's... my... c-cousin."

* * *

Charlotte dropped her cellphone at the words she heard, though it seem that she misheard Fran.

'I will not let you go at the engagement party' this was the only words she heard. Her body relaxed and her eyes softened, muttering "It's him... my prince charming."

* * *

Sienna closed her diary and eyed her white, which was now red, clothes and started to pray for her safety. She stared at Belphegor who was sleeping. "He is kind of handsome." Realizing the words that escaped her mouth and feeling the butterflies on her stomach, she slapped herself and cursed. _How can she find that sadistic prince attractive?_ It was the question that filled her mind. "I wonder, what does he hide behind those bangs?" Walking closer at the man's bed, she shook off all the fears she was feeling. Curiosity is powerful, right? Gently raising her right hand, she was hesitating whether to move the prince's bangs or not.

"Sienna,you'll just get yourself killed." Sweat formed at her forehead, as she decided not to continue and went to change into a cleaner t-shirt and pajamas.

She lied at the bed, which is just beside Belphegors's and tried to sleep. KEYWORD: TRIED. Who can seep at the same room with a sadistic, ruthless, prince assassin!?

"God, please let me live longer..."

* * *

_**REVIIEEWWW? Please? Your reviews motivates me to write more, seeing that people looks forward to my stories makes me happy that I sometimes writes it while the class was going on... well, maybe I should fix that habit... but seriously, I love all of you, reviewers~~ you guys are the reason that I updates fast(for someone as lazy as me).**_

_**This was SHORT right? The draft was muuuuccccchhhhh longer, I dunno what happened when I typed it... it just became like this... XD**_

_**Expect another update next week, saturday or sunday... we don't have classes tomorrow so I'll just write.**_

belladu57- Thanks! and also thank you for reviewing~

KHRLover1997- :)

Kawaii Fruits- Here it is~ Oh, yes, I also don't know if I would pity Sienna or not... but I'm sure she should feel lucky, being alone with a prince... even though it's a sadistic one, it's STILL a prince, which was like a childhood dream of a lot of girls. Thank you for reviewing~

evewolf123- Thanks~ glad you find it good! Thank you for reviewing~

_**Special THANKS to my best friend, ****TA****MAKi23****, and I guess you could also say that she's my beta-reader, 'cuz she'll check my grammar (at school, because we're also seatmates) before I type it here. She's still at the daily life arc, so she's not quite familiar with the Varia (except for the spoilers I gave her...) If you had read the manga 'NG Life' or likes vocaloid, watch out for her upcoming fics, 'cuz I swear she's waaayyy better at writing and have a wider vocabulary than me.**_

**-Rikamei23**

**_TAMAKi: YESS! Please read NG LIFE! And thank YOU rika for uhh.. what am I gonna thank for? Anyway, you readers must think "She's still in that arc? So slow!" or "Just skip that arc. I did that too," so yeahhh... Anyways just keep reading Rika's work and ignore my notes, they're rubbish. And review cuz we both love a thought about this, suggestions, etc. Oh well, Oyasumi! =_=_**


	4. EXTRAOMAKE- Sienna's Diary

**Extra: Sienna's Diary~**

Dear Diary,

Hi, I am Sienna Rossi and this is my first entry. I have black hair and turquoise eyes, and today I am wearing a simple yellow t-shirt and skinny jeans... Sorry, I don't really know what to write since... you know, this is my first time having a diary.

Anyways, I went to Varia's HQ, where I will be working. I was so nervous! When I rang the doorbell, a weird man hugged me. Apparently, he was my boss... I forgot, I am part of the Varia's Sun Squad, and was assigned to manage the infirmary of the officers. My boss wants me to call him 'Luss-nee' which, according to him means 'Big Sister Luss' in Japanese. Weird huh?

Sir Lussuria is... weird, with his girly voice. I think he's gay... don't get me wrong! there's nothing wrong in being gay! He had multi-colored hair, namely brown, green and orange.

I heard rumors that Varia officers are crazy, everyone was also betting on how long will I stay alive... are they that dangerous? Dad didn't say anything...

My room was simple and kinda small, but it was really comfortable!

That's all... I guess... but tomorrow will be hectic, I only met Sir Lussuria so I wonder about the others.

-Sienna

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, I got my uniform, and unfortunately only the officers were allowed to wear it however they like (It's unfair!). I went to the infirmary... well planned, on my way there a loud voice got my attention... and being me, I decided to take a peak. REGRET REGRET REGRET! I shouldn't have done that...

It was scary... sccaaarrrryyyyy! A blond guy wanted to 'punish' me for listening to their meeting, turns out that they were the officers... I don't know what happened next, I went pale and ran.

After running for about for about 10 to 15 minutes, I got really tired as my adrenaline rush was over. Sir Lussuria caught up to me (HOW DID HE DO THAT!?) and said that he'll introduce me to the officers... I made excuses but he didn't listen TT _ TT

I met the officers, the scary blond guy was named Belphegor, a boy wearing a frog hat (It was really weird, tbh) was Fran, the loud man (his hair is beautiful... envious me is envious.) was Squalo, they are missing some people, I think.

Sir Squalo said that I should get ready, for what? Then Sir Luss (I'll call him that since it's too long) announced that I'll be going on a mission with Mr. Scary and Sir Fran.

Shocking right? I was really shocked there and I felt that I would faint any minute if... I didn't bump to Sir Belphegor! YES, DIARY, I BUMPED TO THE SCARY GUY! T_T You know what happened next? He cut my cheeks as I trembled in fear, he's scary... really scary... scarier than Chucky, w/c was my greatest childhood fear (ahhh the memories... I can't even sleep after watching that movie.) HE EVEN LICKED THE BLOOD! YUCK! He... he's a sadistic guy... I don't want to go near him! Someone SAVE ME PLEASE!

And then I fainted... I just woke up and read the information about the mission... honestly I don't want to go T_T I just finished packing and I have to leave in a few minutes, so I'll write more later!

-Sienna

* * *

Dear Diary...

I'm being a masochist... I'M BEING A MASOCHIST! YEESSSSSS TT_TT A FU***** M-A-S-O-C-H-I-S-T! (what!? almost everyone swears -_-)

Sir Belphegor cut me with his knives and the wires attached to it... the thing is I GOT USED... HOW!? WHY!? T_T

At the plane, I cursed my unluckiness... He gave me a lot of wounds, it hurts... the deepest one was at my left leg. I also got dizzy and vomited .. Ahhhh how unlucky am I.

After we arrived, we met this man, I almost slipped and use my real name. I am posing as Charlotte... I like that name, it sounds cute, I think I'll name my daughter that, IF I stay alive while living with the Varia. My name was actually derived from the city of Siena, here in Italy~ It was where my parents met. At the hotel, I found out that... I'LL SHARE A ROOM WITH SIR BELPHEGOR!

We 'played,' a survival game... He threw knives at me, which I didn't evade all. My white shirt turned red!(doesn't he know that its difficult to remove blood stains!?)

But *blush* he's actually handsome if he's not grinning.

I actually have something that I envies at almost every officers... Sir Luss' nails, he have nice nail polish tbh, Sir Squalo's hair... It's gorgeous! Sir Fran's flames, I am fascinated with magic so I had always wanted to have mist flames (but today, I realized the value of sun flames... i If don't have sun flames,I would have died of blood loss) and Sir Belphegor's teeth... It's pearly white~ (plz don't tell them, ok?)

Good night~

-Sienna

* * *

**Review, please? It's very much appreciated~ so please Review!**

**this is just a random extra, and If I received some reviews, I'll update with chapter 4 this weekend! Promise! If I didn't receive some... then I might get lazy and update when I'll feel like it.**

**Don't forget that I also loves constructive criticism, but please be nice~**

**KHRLover1997, Thanks... I also hate spoiled brats~ Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. FOUR-What is This?

**Hi~ Enjoy and leave a review, please~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What is This?**

_"My daughter... take care of my... my daughter..." Green eyes that was clouded with tears sincerely stared at a young man. Tears fell and fell, as the fire started to engulf her body. The unbearable stench of a burning body filled the air, though it didn't stop the townspeople rejoicing._

_"That witch is finally gone!" Another man yelled, as they celebrated._

_"Your Highness, shall we go?" Blond hair danced with the wind, as the man turned around, followed his troupe of soldiers._

* * *

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Did you made this?" Holding up a small fancy knife, the blond ignored the girl's question as he continued to roam the small room that was filled with weapons._

_"No, my father did, though I did design it."_

_"Didn't you say that your father was dead." The man turned at the girl, but was hesitant about looking at her straight on the eyes. He hid his eyes, that was filled with guilt, with his bangs._

_"We made this during my last birthday, along with mother."_

_"Sorry..."_

_"Your sorry would not bring mother back..."_

_"...I'm aware of that."_

_"Though it wouldn't happen if you had believed her, Your Highness."_

* * *

Touching her wet cheeks, Sienna shook her head. "Weird..." She mumbled and grabbed some clothes, glancing at Belphegor who was still sleeping.

* * *

Belphegor whistled, as he entered the bathroom. Facing the mirror, he heard sound of water and laughed. _The peasant was taking a bath_, he grinned at the thought as he arranged his crown, making sure that it won't fall of whilst still looking his best. He heard the shower curtain being slid and his grin widened.

"Pervert!" High pitched scream filled his ears.

Catching the shampoo bottle with ease, he laughed again and watch the girl slid the curtain back and sprint out of the bathroom, now wearing a towel.

* * *

Sienna was sulking as she wore a large t-shirt. She looked at her chest, as tears filled her eyes. "My future husband was the only one allowed supposed to see itttttttttttt..." She hugged herself as she sat at the corner of the room, the embarrassment she suffered earlier was still fresh at her mind. Burying her head at her knees, she whined and muttered incoherently.

Taking a rope out of nowhere, she hung it at the elegant ceiling fan, that was not on. "I'm... dirty...dirty..." she grabbed the rope and was about to place it around her neck when...

"Ushishishishi, peasant~ let the prince help you~" a fancy knife cut the rope which also wounded her. Sweating bullets with her face red, one would think that she's having a fever, but no... it was because of fear and embarrassment.

_thud_

* * *

Belphegor have his grin reach his ears... he was really amused at the chain of events earlier. Walking around the town to investigate about the Albero Family, he cannot stop himself from chuckling every now and then. How he loved it. The surprised and shocked red face of the girl peasant, the way he teased *coughed*scared*cough* her, and how she was over acting about a small thing. "Maybe I'll keep her alive... for now~"

Sienna did kept him amused, her fear for him, the way she found him handsome, how she's slowly turning into a masochist that would soon be his next walking target, well together with Fran, and how she thought that he saw her naked.'

"What an ambitious peasant, thinking that the prince would even want to see her body."

* * *

"I'm Here!" An unemotional voice echoed at the room. "Hey, prince, where are we?... Don't tell me, WE"RE HAVING OUR HONEYMOON!" A loud voice of a young teenage girl filled the room, though it went unnoticed by the boy.

"though... we're not married yet, P-R-I-N-C-E~" She squealed, making the boy cover his ears with his hands "Ahhhhhhh Senpai! Help me, This girl is freaking me out... wait, shoo! you're creepier." When no one appeared, he sighed, but still it didn't show any sign of emotion.

"S-sir... Fran?" Depressed black haired girl appeared out of the dark, making the other girl scream.

"Ohhhh, Ms. Nurse, you're still not preparing?" Fran said, unemotional as ever. Charlotte Conte eyed the black haired girl suspiciously."Prince! who is this creepy girl?" The girl with him clung to his arm.

As Charlotte finished her question, a blond man appeared."Ushishishishi... did someone called me?" Still ginning ear to ear, Belphegor eyed Sienna who was sweating and looking pale, and of course it didn't went unnoticed. "I knew it, pervert molester fake prince-senpai...

Cue knives thrown at Fran's frog head.

"Prince!" Horror was splattered at the blonde girl, she gasped and fussed over the boy. It annoyed Belphegor that someone was addressing the frog as 'prince.'

Bewildered, Sienna opened her mouth and asked what she had been itching to know. "W-why is she...calling you a prince, sir Fran?

"Because he's my prince charming~ every girl have one, you know~ so who's yours?"

Blushing as she remembered some guy, she hesitated about answering but she didn't stop and just mumbled something. "I-its..." as she was about to name someone a knife went past her. Because of this, what happened earlier flashed back at her mind as she wobbled, but someone did caught her.

"It's me~ ushishishishi"

* * *

_**Short short short... sorry! It was a really bust week, exams last friday, and I also need to deliver an oratorical piece, which was given by out English teacher, I have to do this tomorrow, monday... If I'm lucky, I might not be called and just have my turn on teusday.**_

_**I still haven't memorized the piece (just...one...more...paragraph...), but I really want to update since I did promised my readers (I love you guys!) So please wish me luck and help me pray that I'll have my turn on Teusday...**_

_**Review, please~ Leave a reviewwww and give me a hug and wish me luck (Ahhh I'm nervous, we also won't use mics... and my voice is soft/quiet/not loud!)**_

_**My sentences are also quite short, I think it is the effect of our english lesson (which was Kernel Sentences...) This is not beta-ed by my best friend, which has a busier schedule than me, we also need to do that oratorical piece, and she also have to review for a college admission test.**_

KHRLover1997- Sienna: Really?... t-then... Thank you *awkwardly hugs you* Me: Yay! I'm glad you find it cute! Thanks for reviewing~

Kawaii Fruits- Sienna: D-don't make me imagine those scary things... Me: Hahaha, I think that it would be hilarious! Thanks for reviewing~

Pineapple Fairy King- Sienna: hehehe... was my diary ok? It was my first time having one... Me: YAY! DIARIES! I'm glad you love it *hearts* Thanks for reviewing~

evewolf123- Sienna: Yes, yes he is... he's also scarrrry...but also quite... handsome... I guess... but don't tell him that! Me: and that's why we love him, right?~ Thanks for reviewing~

_**Please review, If I did get some, I'll update at weekends or monday... even if I'm busy... PROMISE! I did fulfilled my promise last chapter, right 'cuz it's still sunday 6/30/13 8:00pm here~**_


	6. FIVE-

_"I arranged everything, you can escape late tonight." Do you really care?_

_"No, thank you for your concern..." You seemed to be in shock, eyes wide, and your grip loosened._

_"Why? wha- Tell me, do you not value your life?" Stop... stop now... please... I can't take it..._

_"You and your dreams are far more important." Gulping and fighting the tears about to fall, I muttered._

_"Well, YOU are more important than those!" Shouting desperately, you tried to convince me to agree._

_"After I die, I'm quite sure that the church would favor you for helping them eradicate another 'witch.'" You'r dreams would finally come true._

_"But you are not... I'll kill those that accused you!" Why are you being like this? Its getting more difficult._

_"Shush, my prince- no my future king... I'm glad I met you." hopefully you would understand._

_"Even if you do not like it , you will escape... I already had a horse ready... also a house where no one would discover." You are my life, I can't stay away from you for too long, it would kill me._

_"I lost my father... my mother... you are now the only reason I lives, I don't know my purpose 'till now." And... I'll give everything up for you.._

_"Listen-" Stop... stop now... I'm about to cry._

_"I want to help you achieve your dreams." I smiled at you, hoping that you'll always remember a smiling me._

_"If my dreams would indeed come true, I want you to be at my side... I'll be the king... You'll be my queen, that's what my dream is!" Stop... I said stop!_

**_You're killing me._**

_"Heh, I'll guess that only half of that would come true... until you found someone else..." I want you to be happy, please remember that..._

_"There's no one fit to be my queen than you." My tears fell and fell as I looked at you, my love. I remembered how you loved to tease me, to eat my cooking, to..._

_"That somehow makes me happy." make me smile... You always makes me smile..._

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far away, a painful story occurred. It is the story of a prince and an ordinary girl.

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

'LOVE' is such a powerful word. How can a mere four-lettered word change a life? How can an exchange of 'I love you' make people oppose everything between them? No one would ever know.

Though one should not underestimate it.

"I'm planning to support the witch hunt, it would have the court and church support me..."

"Innocent people might get involved."

"No they wont, I promise. After getting the support of the church and people, I might become the next king, though my twin brother is older than me by a minute."

And greed. One should not underestimate it also. Greed for power and money is blinding.

"And of course my beautiful sienna-haired girl would be my future queen."

"How? I'm not a royalty."

"I'll find a way."

Promises are... also meant to be broken.

* * *

"She's a witch! How else could the prince fell in live with her? Don't you know that her mother was also one?"

"Yes!" Loud cheers of females filled the court room as tears fell from the girl's eyes. The prince's fist was clenched, his eyes glaring hard at the female that spoke earlier.

He felt useless, he cannot do anything.

He's a coward. That he'll admit.

He's scared of what would happen if he oppose, though he knew what they said were lies... was it?

Was the love he felt was just a spell? Was all of this were lies?

Too many questions flooded his head, but as soon as he set his eyes at the 'witch', his heart clenched.

"Lies... She's not a witch... She's my life."

A coward... he's a coward... A GREEDY coward that would not even fulfill his PROMISES. He said no innocent people would get involved, but why was her mother, a sweet and kind old woman, was burned at the stake? Why is she there, witnessing the accusations that would lead to her death? He was scarred of his dreams not being fulfilled that is, though he did say that he LOVED her... was their love worthless? or maybe the accusations were true, it might indeed be a spell.

right?

No, he knew better. He was paralyzed he cannot move, unable to do or say something but she was holding up, bearing the pains and still gaze at him lovingly.

"My prince, I know you knew better."

* * *

**"My prince is so smart, cute and lovely and... ugly!"**

**"What!?"**

**"Nothing~"**

**"Lies~"**

**"I said... 'I LOVE YOU!'"**

* * *

"I love you..."

Tears fell and fell as he watched the girl he loved being tied. He screamed and tried to went to her... but his efforts were futile. He was unfortunately held back, by his father, the king.

"My son, you would be freed of the curse in a few hours..."

* * *

_If this love was just a curse... then just end my life._

_For I do not ever dreamed of resorting to something of that like._

_This love is real, I did not used any kind of sorcery, magic or whatnot._

_I hope that someday we would be together, weather on this world or not._

_Away from this cruelty._

_I love you, My prince._

* * *

**Another short chapter...**

**O.O? you must be confused, noh? (or was it reallly obvious?)**

**I have some plans~ and they seems pretty interesting... FOR ME :D**

**How about you? is it interesting? YES OR NO?**

**REVIEEEWWWW~ review makes me update faster! It's one of my inspirations in writing... so please *whispers* revieeewww *whispers***

**Ohhh Last time I said that I'll update on saturday or sunday... but here it is :D Got a lot of free time!**

**I did mentioned on the a/n last chapter that I'll have to deliver an oratory piece... guess what? I still didn't had my turn (so thankful~) but... my problem is that I caught a cold yesterday! I might get called tomorrow! OH NO!**

**Bye~ Update on... next week? wed-sun?**

**KHRLover1997- Sienna: *smiles* Thanks for reviewing, KHRLover1997-san!(can I address you that?) Me: :D yeah!**

**Pineapple Fairy King - Sienna: W-what are you talking about? I-if you want you can have himmmm! (Yes, you could call me Sienna-chan or Sie-chan if you want!) Me: 18FEM!69! I remembered how I was reading your review the other day, My mom called, asking"Do you want pineapple juice!?" nothing... just remembered that... Oh, random me! Thanks for reviewing!**


	7. SIX-Fiancee

_**Sorry for the late update! I promise that I would update faster from now on, if I'm not that busy.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six- Fiancee**

Sienna gulped as she looked at the mirror in front of her. Fidgeting her fingers and fighting the urge to scratch her itchy face, she looked at the girl whose right hand held a brush. "Is it... done?" Sienna asked, as she combed her now curled black hair with her fingers, earning a smack.

"Be patient and please restrain your hand from scratching your face or combing your hair..." Charlotte glared. "Or i'Ill have no choice but to tie you up!" The blonde added. Furrowing her eyebrows, Charlotte began to work magic on Sienna's face, which made the black haired girl very uncomfortable.

* * *

An amused Belphegor diverted his gaze from Sienna and laughed, noticing this Fran opened his mouth... and I am sure that you're well aware that every time he opened it it caused nothing but trouble, trouble and trouble. "Senpai, you are the greatest pervert alive... getting horny watching a girl sitting on a chair and another one applying make up on her... shame on you."

Pissed of, the blond though of a clever reply, "Ushishishishi... it looks like a good day to dissect a frog, right?" taking out some knives, he threw a knife at Fran's frog head who was unemotionally making an 'X' sign with his arms.

* * *

She stepped a foot out of the car, almost slipping along thee way. Nervously bracing herself up, she took a deep breath and went out of the luxurious limousine. Sienna, who was really nervous, continued to look down at her feet as she walked,her black hair that was now curled bouncing at the process. She kept tugging the short and elegant white lacy dress, which gave of a vintage feel, downwards to cover as much place as possible. he was really nervous and self-conscious, with all the people around, and it didn't help that everyone was looking at her, well what can she expect? she is, after all the 'supposed' center of attention.

Semi-consciously, she walked astray and bumped at a waitress in the way.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am!" the waitress panicked,but was also a bit relieved for she was not holding anything except for an empty tray. Sienna held out her hand for the girl to take, "No, it was my fault, i was not looking at my way... sorry."

"Miss Charlotte!" The old butler nearby yelled, as he ran up to her. "Please follow me, Master said that he would announce you and young master is engage in a few minutes." She immediately complied , for the glares of the guests who were surely involved with the mafia, scared her to no end. "Thank you, mister."

* * *

Bel was smirking, for the fact that the idiots outside did not even notice him sneak in earlier. Now he just have to find his targets and the mission would be cleared. He was also excited to see if his preys would give him a thrilling fight. He made a mental note to make sure he'll spill lots and lots of peasants' blood, but of course none of his, for his royal blood is too precious to be shed.

Suddenly, the image of the girl peasant flashed in his mind, so he looked around and saw her talking to some waitress. Shrugging he went off to accomplish his task as soon as possible, but before he left, he took one last glance at Sienna, before she disappeared from the corners of his eyes.

* * *

Sienna's cheeks were red, but not because of makeup. She actually had her gaze fixed at a handsome man. The man was tall and fit, his hair was neatly combed and his eyes shone brightly. She was mesmerized. His tall nose and strong jaw also attracted her, but a sudden thought went to her mind. 'No, silly, how can you think sir Bel is more handsome than him?' She asked herself, quietly scanning the man from head to toe. Sienna assumed that this man was Charlotte's fiancee, though he looked quite old for her, the blonde girl is 17 while this man looked like on hid mid-thirties.

"It's nice to meet my future daughter-in-law." He smiled, making he look away, but as soon as the words he spoke was processed at her mind... "You're... not-" She started, but was cut off when she felt a hand on her back.

"I'm you're fiancee, honey."

Chills went down her spine upon hearing those words, Sienna had a bad feeling about this. Looking around, she became more confused for she saw nothing. "Down here." The same voice said. She did looked down, but she quickly regretted it, for it scarred her to no end.

Horror was then splattered at her face, seeing her 'fiancee.' He was short, he didn't even went past her shoulders. He was also buff, so buff that it looked like every time he moves, his muscles' would explode. Her 'fiancee' was also bald, so the top of his head was really shiny, and his face also. But what scarred her the most was the mustache and the' kiss' face he was making.

"Come here, honey~"

'Sir Bel, please come quickly!' She prayed mentally, hoping that a miracle would happened.

* * *

From afar, Belphegor sneezed, "I swear, I would kill that frog." He murmured as he scanned the papers in front of him. He was inside an office, and was trying to find more information about the enemy. From his stay there, he already found the Albero family's base, and the rest that he found was autobiographies of the previous bosses. "This is just a waste of time, ahhh the prince is so bored!"

Fran was left to their 'hostage' and to make sure that she would not ask for help. It was actually stupid and no fun for Bel, If not for the Shark captain, he would have already killed that annoying girl. Squalo said something about the death of the girl creating a big havoc, but it was confusing.

They made someone replace that annoying girl, and they expect no one to find out about it? Welll, there is one answer, Fran. But why did Sienna have to apply makeup, the answer? When Fran made an illusion of Charlotte's face with makeup it looked... so bad! So the frog had to make Sienna's face look like that of Charlotte but still showing the makeup.

He knew he was supposed to assassinate his target soon, but why would he settle for a boring way of ending a life? So he decided to kill them once they are on stage, announcing the engagement. Oh he bet that Shark strategy captain would be so pissed. But, isn't it exciting?

"I wonder how she's doing... wouldn't let anyone kill her other that me~ Ushishishishi." The blond's laugh echoed at the room that was previously filled with silence.

* * *

_**Hi guys! sorry for the late update I was busy with another exam annnndddd I was catching up to my 'To read/Watch List'**_

_**Ahhh I was really frustrated, I was going to upload earlier but the laptop crashed, so I have to repeat it again !**_

_**I'm really sorry! sorry! sorry! sorry! I promise that I will update faster since I already have started the other chapter! Weekends? **_

_**Sorry again! And Review, please?**_

_**Ciao~**_

**InvisibleGoldStar- Yay! I'm glad you like it! Oh, Pineapples~ do you know that here in Philippines we have a dish called "Pininyahang Manok" or in english "Pineapple chicken"? It's delicious and sweet! Here's a serving! *gives a plate filled with that dish* Please enjoy it (although it was from the computer...) Anyways, THANKS FOR REVIEWING~!**

**Emerald Eme-Pon Walker- THAAANNNKKK YOUUU~ I'm glad you love it and like Sienna-chan *cries in happiness* THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**Mana Cyborg- Hmmmm... you could say that it was 'Inspired' but the plot was not completely based in it(But hey, I LOVE that song and it was just... pure A-W-E-S-O-M-E-N-E-S-S!) Anyways, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**KHRLover1997- Sienna want's to say thank you! (She's currently unavailable because she's with the prince and is praying continuously for her safety...) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!-Author(Rika)**

**Pineapple Fairy King- YESSS! Pineapple juice IS YUMMY (and also Pininyahang Manok or Chicken marinated in pineapple... or something like that [a dish here in Philippines]) !... ahhhh you made me thirsty and hungry typing this... Me wants pineapple juice! Sienna is also confused with you are saying that he's her life (Sienna, don't worry you'll understand it later!) Because You are Confused... HERE IT IS! (mehh It doesn't explain anything right? don't worry it will come soooooooonnnnn)**

_**please REVIEW! It motivates me~**_


End file.
